


Something Entirely New

by no_sushi4you



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Does Garnet count as a relationship?, Drabble, F/F, Mixed with a song?, Other, Semi-songfic?, Something Entirely New, Songfic, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: How Ruby and Sapphire felt after and during becoming Garnet for the first time.





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this title is so original lmfao. Apparently I get all my drabble ideas around 3 AM so... enjoy this.

The first time it had happened, they didn't know what was going on. They had panicked and then fled from Blue Diamond's court. They found themselves in a strange place with no one around; just an alien planet surrounded them and it was _beautiful_. Separated, the two gems explored this new terrain before they eventually became one once again. The sensation was wondrous and the things they saw and heard seemed to look even more beautiful and sound more clear than when they had been two, separate entities.  
  
_Where did we go? What did we do?_  
  
They danced, they laughed, they hugged themselves. Meeting Rose Quartz changed their lives and they were accepted together and separately all at once. Nothing had felt so right before! A ruby and a sapphire! Fused! _Together_!  
  
_I think... we made something... entirely new._  
  
They were called Garnet. Joining the Quartz and Pearl had been interesting and running from Diamond authority was terrifying but they knew that they couldn't just go back to being single entities; being fused together felt right.  
  
_And it wasn't quite me. And it wasn't quite you._  
  
Ruby made Sapphire more passionate. Sapphire made Ruby less hot headed. They complimented each other and made the other gem better; more. And being one? Being one almost brought Ruby to tears with how overwhelming everything felt. Sapphire laughed loudly and proudly in their mindscape as warmth enveloped her. They were so happy being them.  
  
_I think it was someone entirely new._  
  
They were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found anything wrong with this (spelling, grammar, etc) just comment and tell me or message me. I'll blame my mistakes on the fact that it's 3:30 AM. :>


End file.
